Aunque mi voz no te llegue
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato, quien nunca ha tenido problemas para declararse a una chica, repentimante se siente como un estúpido ante sus sentimientos hacia Hikari. Para Jacque por su reto en proyecto 1-8


Un Yamakari de un retillo que tomé de Jacque. Que esa mujer se merece muchos y más.

Reto:

Yamato se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado de Hikari y quiere declararse. Para hacerlo hasta habló con Taichi primero para evitar que su plan terminara en tragedia y éste, contra todo pronóstico, se lo tomó bastante bien, aunque no sin antes hacerle las advertencias de está listo entonces, pero el problema surge cuando Yamato, al intentar decírselo a Hikari, se congela. No lo entiende porque si bien no es el casanova que todos creen, tampoco ha sido nunca tan torpe con las mujeres, pero al parecer la castaña tiene ese efecto en é gustaría ver una serie de situaciones en las que él intenta declararse y, por nervios, otros factores o pura mala suerte, sus planes se truncan desastrosamente.

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes utilizados._

 **Advertencias:**

 _Ooc, humor del malo._

 **Aunque mi voz no te llegue**

 **.**

Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho años atrás él se hubiera negado rotundamente. Porque era algo que no tenía pensamiento que pasara. Pero como bien una persona no puede controlar la naturaleza, tampoco los sentimientos. Y estos suyos, los que nacieron sin que se diera cuenta y más lentamente de lo que esperaba, habían llegado con la sorpresa de que tenía que tomar muy en serio estos. No podían ser ligeros o falsos. No podían ser presa del momento o de una emoción pasajera. Porque ni él mismo se lo perdonaría.

Así pues, después de meditarlo, de darse cuenta que no podía dejar de mirarla. Que su voz era lo que más ansiaba escuchar en el día. Que recibir una simple mirada o una torpe caricia sin querer ponían su corazón a cien. Se dio cuenta. Lo confirmó.

Estaba completamente enamorado, como nunca, de Hikari Yagami.

Todo iría bien, podría verse algo normal, si no fuera porque era menor que él y era la hermana adorada de su mejor amigo. Taichi Yagami siempre había estado despotricando acerca de los hombres o chicos —según él sanguijuelas—, que querían acercarse a su hermana. Yamato le había ido apoyando, ajeno a que esa frustración o enfado se estaba derivando por otro tipo de sentimiento hasta que lo confirmó.

Así que, tanto por amistad, lealtad como prioridad, decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas claras. De ahí que se encontraran ambos sentados en su dormitorio, con caras serias y el silencio roto por el canto de una chicharra.

Taichi le había escuchado y extrañamente, no había saltado a gritarle, golpearle o incluso reírse, creyendo que fuera una broma de mal gusto. Se lo había tomado muy en serio, con una madurez que comenzaba a asustarle y estaba meditando, sentado en su cama con las manos bajo la barbilla y mirando hacia sus discos de música como si tuvieran la respuesta a sus dudas.

Yamato había cambiado de postura al menos siete veces. Metido y sacado las manos de los bolsillos otras tantas y había mirado el reloj para asegurarse del minuto y segundo correcto en que le matarían.

Pero no había sucedido nada.

Nada, hasta el momento en que Taichi se enderezó para mirarle muy fijamente.

—¿Vas en serio?

Yamato tuvo que carraspear para que su voz no sonara estrangulara. Era un momento importante. No tanto como sería como cuando se declarase, pero sí en la importancia de que continuara respirando o, al menos conservando sus joyas de la corona.

—Muy en serio. Si no lo estuviera, no te lo habría dicho.

—Hikari —nombró él como para asegurarse. Yamato asintió—. ¿Por qué?

Yamato intentó encontrar las palabras.

—¿Podrías decirme tú por qué amas a Sora sin ser repetitivo o literario? Eso sería como preguntar por qué el destino nos lo forjamos nosotros.

—Es decir, es algo que solo le dirás a ella —dedujo.

Yamato hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que era algo cierto y Taichi suspiró.

—Si te dijera que no, seguramente nos pelearíamos o me harías caso. Lo uno y lo otro llevaría que alguien sufriera. Así que dejemos el dramatismo. Si estás interesado en mi hermana en serio; adelante. Pero como le partas el corazón tengo todos los derechos que me han sido otorgados como hermano mayor de partirte la cara bonita que tienes y echar tu cadáver a un vertedero.

Yamato casi hubiera sonreído de no ser porque sabía que Taichi hablaba en serio. Pero así como le había amenazado, le había dado carta libre y todo lo que quedaba, era sincerarse con Hikari.

—

Nadie le dijo nunca que era fácil, pero todos creían que declararse para alguien como él, una cara bonita y un tipejo que aparecía casi cada semana en la portada de la revista de la univerisdad, declararse era algo fácil de hacer. Solo tenía que pillar a la chica en cuestión, encajonarla contra la pared y mientras la tenía bajo su dominio de macho alfa pelo en pecho aunque fuera tan pálido que era más bien lampiño, declararle que era suya y de nadie más.

 _Y un cuerno._

Hikari era de todo menos la chica que se quedaría detenido contra la pared mientras él soltaba aquel ritual masculino de posesión. Más bien, era tan Yagami que estaba seguro de que sería capaz de darle una patada en las boleadoras y marcharse, indicándole no antes con la mirada que esperaba algo más de él, después de reírse en toda su jeta. Bueno, quizás eso último no, pero seguro que no sería agradable el dolor en sus partes.

Él no era el playboy que todos creían. Y Hikari no era la princesa que necesita ser salvada. Su hermano le había dado un consejo cuando sospecho, maldito y condenado enano, que le gustaba.

 _Hikari no es el tipo de chico que vas a conquistar con tu chupa de cuero, la cara guapa y la sonrisa moja bragas que dice Mimi que tienes. Hikari es algo más. Algo misterioso. Si te gusta, seguro que sabes la respuesta._

Mas nadie le había dicho que las chicas no eran las únicas que tenían ideales de príncipes y princesas, no podía negarlo. Se había imaginado muchos momentos. Que si el zapatito de cristal, montarla en su moto y llevarla al parque de atracciones o hasta de secuestrarla y amordazarla para luego ir a fingir que la salvaba y ella caía rendida a sus brazos.

No obstante, una vez se dio varios golpes contra la pared para descartar esas absurdas ideas, pensó detenidamente en cómo hacerlo. Y, llegando a la conclusión, de nuevo, que era un Yagami y a estos o le hablabas directamente o no pillaban las indirectas del todo —Hikari era más perceptiva que su hermano, pero la última vez no supo diferenciar entre un sobrecito de kétchup y un condón, así que…—, lo mejor era actuar con sinceridad y a la valiente.

Así pues, dejó la chupa a un lado y su moto y esperó en la salida a que ella apareciera. Como siempre, junto a su hermano, que al verles intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad. Takeru le miró con cierta picardía y Hikari con sumo interés.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó Takeru pese a que leyó rápidamente su idea—. ¿Me echabas de menos? Tranquilo, también te quiero.

Hikari soltó una risilla y Yamato frunció el ceño para clavarlo en su mini clon.

—No, pero voy a robarte a Hikari un rato. Hay algo que me gustaría que viera.

—¿Eh? Íbamos a comer empanadas juntos… —protestó haciendo una mueca.

Hikari se adelantó esa vez a su protesta. Se enganchó de su brazo y le sacó la lengua a Takeru. Yamato notó que se tensaba de tal forma que casi olvidó respirar.

—Por un rato, cambiaré de hermano —bromeó—. Luego te llamo, Takeru.

El susodicho levantó una mano como despedida, sin borrar la sonrisa pícara de sus labios y le guiñó un ojo, cosa que le hizo regresar a la realidad, con Hikari todavía sujeta de su brazo y los ojos clavados en él, en busca de respuestas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde me llevarás? —inquirió curiosa—. Aunque he de decirte que pese a tener ya los diecisiete, mis padres no permiten que monte en moto.

Yamato se lamió los labios.

—Iremos andando —reflexionó. Originalmente esa era su idea, pero Hikari hizo un mohín divertido—. ¿Defraudada?

—Algo. Creí que me habías secuestrado.

—Y aun así te tomas tu momento de advertirle a tu secuestrador lo que le pasaría si la pequeña de la casa fuera en moto.

Hikari hizo una mueca graciosa con la nariz y le siguió, todavía aferrada a su brazo y confiando en sus buenas intenciones. Yamato se había habituado a esos gestos impredecibles de ella. De pronto le sujetaba el brazo como no se acercaba a él para nada, tentándolo a que la buscara y siempre terminaban juntos de algún modo, como dos imanes.

Pero eso bien podía ser su mente enamorada la que le jugaba la mala pasada.

La llevó a una exposición de fotografía que había descubierto por internet y cuyo último día le daría la intimidad necesaria para poder ir creando un hueco posible para declararse. No era del todo romántico, pero dudaba que Hikari, como él, quisiera algo más perfecto.

Lo malo del asunto fue que Hikari había estado tan preciosa como centrada en lo que veía a tal punto que se olvidó por completo de él y al final, terminó solo en un rincón mientras ignoraba a una tipa que intentaba ligárselo y tan solo la seguía con la mirada mientras apuraba el café que había comprado para ella y ella no quiso ni mirarlo.

Se había olvidado de él al completo y aún así, no le importó. Porque estaba hermosa mirando las fotografías o estudiando libros o panfletos dedicados a ello.

Cuando el aviso de cierre tintineó en sus oídos, Hikari se volvió hacia él con un mohín.

—Quería saber más —expresó afligida—. Es maravilloso.

Aquello bastó para que a Yamato se le hinchara el pecho de un orgullo que no entendía. Era como si darle lo que ella quisiera fuera algo importante, hasta pensó que podía ser un gen primitivo en el hombre y le gustaba.

—Buscaré más —aseguró —. Y te traeré a verlas.

Hikari le sonrió como respuesta y le tiró de la manga, emocionada.

—Gracias por traerme.

Yamato asintió y sintió aquella magia que le hacía querer expulsar sus sentimientos hacia ella, que Hikari los conociera y aceptara. Incluso era un buen momento, a solas, ajeno al resto de gente que comenzaba a desaparecer del lugar. Con sus miradas conectadas y el clima perfecto.

Y, sin embargo, su boca no se movía. Ni siquiera su cuerpo. Se había congelado totalmente.

Se volvió un estúpido completo.

—

Se dio un cabezazo contra la pared de la ducha, justo en la frente. Una gota de sangre le cayó a los pies y la observó mientras se perdía por el desagüe con el resto del agua. No podía evitar sentirse un completo estúpido.

 _Adios, Hikari._

 _Ah… adiós._

Cerró los ojos y maldijo nuevamente.

—¿Es que se te ha caído el jabón y tienes un problema de personalidad doble que no te deja agacharte a por él?

Su padre se asomó por la puerta con el rostro fruncido en una severa expresión de duda. Yamato rodó los ojos y recordó que la pared que había golpeado era la que daba a su habitación y a esas horas, Hiroaki recuperaba las horas perdidas de sueño.

—No —negó —. Solo me caí y me aguanté de un manotazo.

—Vale, si tú lo dices —expresó encogiéndose de hombros el hombre —. Date prisa, que tengo que usar el váter.

Yamato asintió sin mucho interés, todavía con lo sucedió volando en su mente. En lo patético que había sido al congelarse de tal modo que solo consiguió devolver a Hikari a su casa y no despertar hasta que estuvo en la puerta de su casa, cagándose completamente en todo.

¿Eso había sido un ataque de pánico? ¿Él había tenido un ataque de pánico?

Salió al rato, con su padre casi llevándoselo por delante por tal de entrar y, semidesnudo, caminó hasta su dormitorio, preguntándose cómo podía pasarle algo que ni siquiera le había sucedido al subir al escenario frente tanta gente. ¿Es que acaso Hikari tenía ese don en él cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos?

Se estremeció y se tiró de bruces en la cama, notando que la toalla se soltaba y su trasero quedaba al aire. No le importó demasiado. Abrazó la almohada entre sus brazos, preguntándose cómo había podido hablar con Taichi de ello con total libertad y sin embargo, Hikari era otro mundo.

No lograba dar con otra explicación que ella le importaba tanto que temía meter la pata.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que al menos tu madre y yo hicimos un buen trabajo creándote, hijo, pero podrías vestirte para que cuando me canse de llamar y entre pueda hablarte sin tener que desear freírme los ojos con aguarrás.

Dio un respingo en la cama y se tiró de la toalla para cubrirse, notando la frialdad del edredón contra sus glúteos. Su padre enarcó una ceja.

—¿Algún problema? No es normal en ti que sean estas horas y no hayas hecho nada de cenar o que estés tirado de cualquier forma en la cama.

Desvió la mirada hasta el reloj junto a la cabecera de su cama y maldijo entre dientes. Se había pasado las horas pensando en Hikari y no había terminado haciendo nada ni solucionando su problema.

—¿Es por una chica?

Dio un respingo al escuchar a su padre y cuando sus ojos se encontraron el mayor suspiró.

—Creo que tú has salido más a mí de lo que parece y tu hermano más a tu madre.

—¿De qué hablas?

Hiroaki se rascó la nuca.

—Vístete y te contaré algo mientras cenamos. He pedido comida.

Yamato solo tardó un minuto en vestirse y cuando salió, el sushi le esperaba en la mesa y un padre con el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, no habló hasta que casi habían terminado con la bandeja.

—Tardé mucho tiempo en declararme y cada vez que pensaba en confesarme a Natsuko me congelaba.

Yamato casi dejó caer los palillos, incrédulo.

Su padre relato eventos del pasado, de su padre joven y enamorado de una madre que él desconocía, amante y sensual. Su padre cometió muchos errores y estuvo a punto de perderla, pero al final reaccionó.

Él no quería un evento así con Hikari. No quería padecer en un triángulo amoroso que pareciera sacado de una novel barata de romance.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado en la moto, frente al edificio de los Yagami y con el casco en la mano, preguntándose qué demonios hacía ahí. Había actuado imprevisible, sin poder controlarse y sin entender qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

Incluso le había enviado un mensaje a Hikari con la esperanza de estar en un permanente fuera de conexión, pero ella le había respondido enseguida, anunciado su descenso. Nada más recibirlo había comenzado a sentir la tensión en los hombros y se los golpeó hasta que se sintió un viejo repentinamente y avergonzado, dejó de hacerlo.

Hikari apareció unos minutos después, con el cabello algo despeinado y en un pijama rosado. Se acercó, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó jadeante.

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que necesitabas verme urgentemente.

Mierda. ¿Eso había puesto en el mensaje? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por su cabeza? Con razón Hikari dejaba que viera esa parte tan diferente a su siempre perfecto aspecto. Casi sintió ganas de reír. Pero se quitó la chupa* y se la pasó por los hombros. Ella le miraba sin comprender.

—Lo siento, el corrector me hizo una mala jugada. Solo quería…

 _Verte…_

—¿Dormías? —cuestionó tras carraspear y distraer su conversación.

—Estudiaba. Ciencias. Las odio.

—Takeru también —recordó. Hikari rodó los ojos.

—Y, sin embargo, aprueba con excelentes.

Yamato le guiñó un ojo.

—Mi madre le ayuda en ello.

—¡Ah! Será tramposo.

Yamato disfrutó de su risa y la vio apretarse más contra su chaqueta, acercándose hasta apoyarse junto a él en la moto. Casi se sintió tentado de hacer que se cayera para asustarla.

—Así que… ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Seguro que no era a mi hermano a quien querrías ver? Porque se ha sorprendido un montón cuando le he dicho que estabas aquí.

—¿Y te ha dejado venir? —cuestionó.

—Sí. Dijo que si eras tú podía bajar sin niñera. Algo es algo. Debes de haberle causado buena impresión estos días.

Yamato recordó la charla y casi sonrió.

—Desde luego. Le dije algo importante —confesó—. Y muy serio.

Hikari asintió y miró hacia el edificio.

—No sé. Creo que mi hermano ha madurado. Todos ustedes en realidad. Sora es ahora todavía más madraza que antes, incluso Mimi ha decidido ser chef. Y Meiko se marchará con sus padres para ir a una universidad en Inglaterra. Parece como si fuerais inalcanzables.

 _Mentira, yo estoy aquí. Para ti._

Pero su boca no se movió. La miró fijamente. Boqueó y finalmente bufó, poniéndose en pie y frotándose los cabellos.

Odiaba congelarse. Que las palabras no le salieran. Le gustaría ser un poco más Takeru y menos Ishida.

—¿Ocurre algo? Dije algo extraño. ¿Verdad? —supuso.

Yamato se volvió incrédulo.

—¡No! —negó—. Es… yo… mi boca… esto…

Hikari frunció el ceño levemente a medida que soltaba más tonterías sin sentido y se ponía más nervioso. ¡Era irónico! ¡Inverosímil!

—Creo que deberíamos de subir a casa —propuso—. Tomar algo caliente y relajarnos. Taichi seguro que puede aconsejarte mejor que yo.

Él no quería que Hikari le aconsejase ni Taichi. Él quería confesarse.

Tenía una oportunidad de oro ahí mismo. Podía tomarla de las manos, poner su mejor cara, expresarle lo que sentía.

Era muy sencillo.

Dos palabras.

 _Te quiero._

Pero no salió nada y se descubrió a sí mismo sentado en la cama de Taichi, refunfuñado, mientras el Yagami se reía de su burla y Hikari estaba en la otra habitación, continuando estudiando para su examen.

—

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Yamato maldijo para sus adentros y clavó las manos en sus bolsillos. Lo peor que podía pasarle era tener que, él, sí, él, recurrir a su hermano menor. Takeru, claramente, estaba disfrutando y su sonrisa ladina iluminaba todo su rostro. En ese momento, aunque compartieran ciertos rasgos similares y mucha gente alegara que parecían gemelos o mellizos, odio esa expresión.

—Que me des un consejo. Tú tienes éxito con muchas chicas.

—¿Y tú?

—No quiero tantas. Solo quiero una.

—Pero te congelas como un idiota cuando vas a confesarte. Eres un chico.

—Nadie dijo que como chicos lo tenemos fácil —protestó—. Los hombres también sufrimos mientras ellas se quedan ahí quietas, esperando impacientes y haciéndose ilusiones de cuentos de hadas.

 _Como las mierdas que sueño yo, que ya hasta me he imaginado a Hikari en el caballo blanco en vez de a mí._

—Es romanticismo, hermano. Romanticismo. Las mujeres quieren un hombre que las pueda defender.

—Creo que he demostrado muy bien que puedo protegerlas —recalcó echando la vista atrás de las veces que, por ejemplo, había salvado a Mochizuki o a Sora.

Takeru inclinó la cabeza, con interés suscitado.

—Y solo te ocurre con…

Maldijo para sus adentros. Lo que menos necesitaba era una pulla que le recordaba lo inútil que era, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido fácil tratar a las mujeres.

La camarera interrumpió su respuesta, dejando una taza humeante de café frente a él y un chocolate caliente frente a Takeru. Le guiñó un ojo y Yamato solo pudo enarcar una ceja de satisfacción y observar cómo se marchaba casi corriendo de puntillas.

—¿Ves? No he visto que tengas un problema —puntuó Takeru cogiendo delicadamente la cuchara del plato—. Quizás solo sea Hikari la que te causa ese problema.

—¿Y por qué, genio? —cuestionó echando a un lado el sobre de azúcar, con cierto asco y molestia. Con lo rico que era el café sin añadidos.

—Porque ella es **la chica**.

Yamato detuvo sus dedos sobre la taza un instante hasta que los apartó al quemarse.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes miedo de fallar con Hikari. No solo porque es la hermana de tu mejor amigo o mi mejor amiga. Temes fallar porque es la chica que has elegido. Desde la punta de los pies hasta las puntas de tus cabellos, algo abiertas, he de decirte.

—Mis puntas no están… —Detuvo el intento de tocarlas y bufó—. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

—Oh. Porque se ven desde aquí que están abiertas.

—¡Las puntas no! Diablos, hablar contigo en serio me va a crear una úlcera.

Takeru sonrió y dio un sorbo de chocolate que le manchó las comisuras superiores y le otorgó por un momento aquel aspecto infantil de antaño.

—Porque te conozco, hermano —expresó—. Es diferente a las otras chicas con las que has estado. Una noche simple. Sin congelarte, seguro de dónde pisabas pese a ser un campo de minas. Ahora, te aterra pisar una mina y que esta chica se marche. Si eso no es amor, dime que es. El problema está en que no sabes cómo afrontarlo.

Yamato no pudo más que darle la razón y sentirse incómodo mientras le tendía una servilleta para que se limpiara.

—Es como si Hikari pudiera ver a través de mi alma.

—Oh, ten por seguro que lo hace. No le he ganado nunca a las cartas. Y siempre parece saber cuándo va a llover o cuando va a nevar. Tiene un don para ver fantasmas y siempre parece ver más allá de lo que nosotros podríamos ver. Es una chica especial. Ah, pero todo esto tú ya lo sabías.

Desde luego que sí. La había estado observando desde siempre. Incluso antes de darse cuenta de que la amaba. Había existido un tiempo en que ella le daba miedo. Siempre parecía más madura incluso que él y como siempre había tratado con Takeru, cuidar de una niña le pareció el fin del mundo.

Ahora, desde luego, no era una niña lo que le daba miedo. Y parecía mentira que él fuera más mayor.

—Como dice aquel, vas a tener que cogerte los machos** y tirar para adelante.

Yamato no sacó mucho más de un Takeru que se dedicó a mirar su móvil y esquivar sus preguntas.

—

Se encontró con Hikari varios días después, cuando estaba con un gripazo hasta las trancas y que le había enrojecido tanto la nariz que podía competir con Papa Noel o su reno de la nariz.

La chica le mostró una bolsa cargada de comida y una sonrisa cálida. Amablemente le invitó a darse una ducha —más que sutilmente le dijo que estaba hecho todo un guarro y que eso le bajaría la fiebre—, le limpió el hogar y se dispuso a hacer una sopa maravillosa que le calmó el dolor de garganta y calmó a su afligido estómago cansado de sopas de sobre y de remedios erróneos por parte de su padre.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —cuestionó con la voz tomada.

Ella no respondió hasta que le enseñó su móvil. Un mensaje de Takeru para ser exactos.

 **Takeru [12:56]** _Mi hermano está que se muere con una gripe de mil demonios. Cómo eres inmune a estas cosas desde que maduraste, ¿podrías ir a cuidarle? No tengo ganas de ver a un chico con mocos colgando. Seguro que tiene la nariz como papa Noel. ¿Apostamos?_

Yamato casi rompió el móvil entre los dedos. ¿Para qué tener enemigos? ¿Para qué? Cuando tienes un hermano tan encantador.

—Me temo que Takeru ha ganado la apuesta —bromeó ella recuperando su móvil antes de que él pudiera bloquearlo—. Tienes la nariz como papa Noel.

—Gracias por el halago —refunfuñó.

La vio guardar rápidamente el móvil y le sonrió.

—Solo demuestra lo mucho que te conoce y lo que se preocupa por ti. Y menos mal que vine. Un poco más y caes en la inmundicia.

—Oh, era agradable. Dolor de cabeza, náuseas, mareos, sueño. Por no hablar de la fiebre y los delirios.

—Lo más divertido del mundo —corroboró ella—. Pero algo que no me ha ataco desde que pasé los quince años. No me he vuelto a resfriar, extrañamente, dado mi antiguo historial.

—Mejor. Menos Taichi exasperado —ironizó—. Ese tío se vuelve loco e incontrolable cuando tú te enfermas. Y no es el único.

Hikari le miró con sumo interés y Yamato se preguntó si habría dicho algo extraño u ofensivo. No le extrañaría. El medicamente empezaba a obnubilarle la mente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Preocuparos.

Yamato se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrírsela al toser. Notaba el ardor nuevamente en sus mejillas y se acurrucó más en la manta.

—Es natural que nos preocupemos —suspiró con cansancio. Dio un parpadeo pesado—. Pero siempre fui… incapaz de cuidarte bien. Aquella vez… tú… te fuiste y yo no pude… salvarte…

Sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más. En cada parpadeo era como si Hikari estuviera dentro de un proyector, moviéndose a imagen a imagen. Alargando las manos hacia él, sosteniéndole con una delicadeza maternal.

No supo en que momento exacto terminó sobre sus rodillas o cuándo notó que le echaba una manta, jugando con sus cabellos.

Solo supo que suspiró y en su mente dijo aquellas palabras que más había ansiado decir.

 _Te quiero._

—

Se detuvo frente a la puerta nada más verles. Hikari levantó una mano para saludarle y corrió hacia su altura. Yamato disfrutó de ese momento como si fuera cámara lenta.

—Recibí tu mensaje —expresó nada más llegar a su altura, jadeante—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Yamato se rascó la nuca y e hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Hikari lo hizo obedientemente, con la mirada curiosa clavada en él y en el camino que tomaban.

Se detuvieron frente a una playa cercana y sin quitarse los zapatos, se adentró en la alfombra de tierra y conchas que crujieron bajo su peso. El cabello se le revolvió, entre el aire de la marea y de los coches. Hikari dudó pero le siguió con curiosidad.

Yamato había actuado extraño desde que estuviera enfermo. Porque en su mente estaba completamente nítido que él se había declarado. Que había conseguido decir las peligrosas palabras que necesitaba y que siempre se le congelaban. Pero Hikari había actuado como si nada, como si no le hubiera escuchado o pudiera haber pensado que eran a causa de la fiebre.

Ni siquiera pudo sacar ningún tipo de información de Takeru, que aseguraba que, de haberse confesado, él lo sabría.

La duda le había otorgado varias noches sin dormir, que se equivocara en las canciones o que le fuera imposible concentrarse en otra cosa. La duda lo corroía como si fuera una enfermedad.

Y él no podía permitirse algo así.

—Hikari —nombró cuando ella se agachó para coger una conchita entre sus dedos—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije el otro día en mi casa?

—¿El otro día? —cuestionó ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos al intentar recordar—. No exactamente. Tenías la lengua adormecida, así que solo entendí algo como que te gustan las tarrinas. No sé de qué, pero imaginé que de helados o algo así.

Sonrió como si le diera apoyo moral. Yamato bufó.

Ni siquiera ahí había podido ser escuchado.

Abrió la boca, repentinamente dispuesto.

—Te dije que te…

Un bocinazo interrumpió sus palabras y los hizo saltar del susto. Un camión pasó cerca de las vías de seguridad. Hikari enarcó una ceja mientras que Yamato maldijo otro rato hasta en francés.

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó ella acercándose más.

Se echó los cabellos hacia atrás y dejó ver su oreja. Una perfecta forma irregular a la que le hubiera gustado pegar sus labios. Como si el viento entendiera sus intenciones, lo empujó contra ella, quien le sostuvo con sus manos, dando un tirón a su chaqueta.

—Cuidado —expresó en una carcajada—. El tiempo está loco.

Clavó la mirada en ella, sin apartarse. No quería hacerlo. Ella tampoco lo hizo.

—Como yo.

Hikari soltó otra carcajada. Y le gustó. Disfrutaba de su risa y quería marcarla como una nota musical.

—Bueno, creo que eso ya lo sé. Solo un loco saltaría sin pensarlo dos veces para salvar a otra.

—Pero hasta el más loco puede congelarse en el sitio —reflexionó—. Por una mujer.

Ahora comprendía mejor las palabras de Takeru, su significado en especial.

—Pero un loco también haría esto. Porque por lo visto mi voz no te llega.

—¿Qué has…?

La acalló. Con un beso. Con su boca traviesa pegándose a sus labios, fríos y salados por el aire del mar. Y pese a eso, le gustó el roce, la forma delicada que otorgaban bajo los suyos.

Hikari no se apartó hasta que él lo hizo. Sus ojos le miraron con cierto brillo.

—Me ha llegado.

—¿El qué? —inquirió.

—Tu voz. Por fin me ha llegado.

Yamato la sintió acurrucarse contra él. Le gustó. Pequeña, con el olor al mar pegándose a su piel.

—Lo he intentado muchas veces —objetó mas no dio explicaciones.

—Lo siento. Al final llegó el mensaje.

 _Y fue lo mejor._

—

—Así que no te has declarado de palabra pero mi hermana a aceptado salir contigo.

Yamato asintió, notando la saliva encajarse en alguna parte de su garganta. Taichi estaba sentado en su escritorio, jugando con su púa. La movía de una mano a otra, clavando el pulgar en la zona más puntiaguda.

—Y eso te convierte en mi cuñado.

—Sí.

Taichi sonrió, pero la sonrisa fue muy diferente al brillo que llegó a sus labios. Cuando avanzó hacia él, con su sombra cubriéndole, Yamato quiso gritar. Pero no hubo voz que saliera de su garganta.

Taichi era un Yagami que también conseguía congelarle.

—Bien. Pues ahora, pongamos nuevas reglas, Yamato-cuñado.

 **Fin**

 **24 de septiembre del 2017**

 **Notas de autora:**

No estoy muy satisfecha con esto. Quería haber sacado más humor, encontrar más situaciones cómicas, pero por algún motivo no han salido.

Lo siento, Jacque. Seguro que te parece una bazofia *Cry*

 _Aclaraciones:_

*: Chaqueta de cuero, como la de los motoristas rebeldes.

**: Hace referencia a sus testículos, pero también a echarle valor al asunto.


End file.
